


Mirage

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	Mirage

" _ **Leave then!**_

_You have never been **wanted** , not after what you did._

_You **lied** , and **cheated** , **hurt** and **cut** your way into us. **We who already trust so very few.**_

_If you ever thought we'd welcome you back with open arms, your fuckin delusional!_

_**Not here** , or anywhere else. **No one will ever want you.**_

_That much I can **promise you.** "_


End file.
